


Between Work and Dating

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written for my Overwatch Imagines blog. Reader has decided the time has finally come to get over her crush on her boss but will everything go as she planned?





	1. Chapter 1

“A date? You’ve got to be joking. You’re seriously requesting the night off for a date?” Gabriel glared up at you over his paperwork. Not only did you dare to disturb him during the busiest part of his paperwork process, you did it specifically to ask him for time off to see a potential romantic partner.

“Well, yeah, I suppose I am.” You glanced at his face for a split second before going back to avoiding Gabriel’s gaze.

You’ve had a massive crush on Gabriel but given his reputation of being undatable you figured now was as good a time as any to officially put your stupid crush behind you and move on. You were determined to find love and if it meant finally looking elsewhere, you were going to try.

Of course, sitting in his office wasn’t helping you at all. His eyes, his voice, simply being his company was making your head swim with thoughts of him.

Gabriel slapped his papers down upon his desk startling you out of your thoughts.

“Of all the damn things you choose to waste your time on, you choose to go out on a date?” Gabriel’s gaze intensified, the air thickening with his annoyance.

“I suppose YOU would think it a waste of time but I honestly think it would help me focus more at work.” You confessed. It wasn’t a lie. You often messed up with Gabriel around and once you were over your dumb crush on him, you’d be able to give your work your total focus.

Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up his forehead at your words. He looked completely taken aback. Though it didn’t last long. It quickly shifted to confusion and from confusion to anger.

“You mind explaining exactly what the fuck you’re talking about? How in the hell is going out on a date supposed to help you focus at work?” Gabriel’s voice was even but the anger in it was unmistakable.

You gripped the arms of the squashy chair you perched upon as you dashed through your thoughts trying to come up with anything but the truth. You hadn’t thought things through when you blurted out the truth earlier.

“Any time now.” Gabriel said still fuming.

In a moment of pure annoyance at his statement you steeled yourself and spoke the truth.

“This date… It’s to help me get over you.” You sighed heavily and pressed a hand to your chest; your heart was pounding a mile a minute. 

There. You’d finally admitted your feelings. Everything was out in the open now.

“Wait… You…? I…? What did you just say?” Gabriel was flabbergasted.

“I’m going on this date to get over the moronic crush I have on you. I can’t delude myself any longer thinking that I’ll be different to you or that you’ll eventually come to care for me. So I’ve decided to go out looking for someone who will give me what I desire most.” You took a deep breath before continuing. “It’ll make working with you easier. I won’t be distracted by you or self-conscious when you’re around. I’ll finally be able to focus.” It felt wonderful to let loose everything that had been gnawing at you for months but it also hurt you deeply to see the way Gabriel reacted to learning all of this. Part of you had always hoped he knew about your feelings for him but from his reaction, you’d been wrong.

You stared at Gabriel unable to tell what he was thinking. His features frozen. He sat there in that state for several minutes before speaking.

“You may have the night off. Have a good time.” He picked up his paperwork without looking your way and resumed going over them. Your chest squeezed so tightly it was hard to breathe. How dare you think anything else was to come from this. How could you possibly think Gabriel would be jealous or that he would even care?

You stood up and made to leave.

“Thank you for the night off, Commander Reyes.” You said, shutting his office door with a loud snap behind you.


	2. Chapter 2

Alone in his office, Gabriel laid his papers back upon his desk. It wasn’t unusual for agents to develop a crush on him but for the first time hearing about one actually shook him. Gabriel took a sip of his long-turned ice-cold coffee and let himself drift about in thought.

Why did this bother him?

Outside Gabriel’s office you wiped at your eyes with the sleeve of your uniform. Letting go always hurt but this time, it hurt much more. You couldn’t let yourself cry though. It would be just your luck to go out on a date with puffy red eyes.

You set off down the corridor after getting your shit together. You still had to report to Commander Morrison and seek out McCree before leaving to prepare for tonight, so you hurried off to your desk for the paperwork you needed for your meeting.

* * *

Your date had been just awful. You’d let your friend talk you into going out with this guy who was supposed to be sweet and funny but what you ended up with was an incredibly creepy guy who kept asking if he could have you for dessert.

Why couldn’t he have been the wonderful charming guy you were promised would help you get over Gabriel?

You sighed loudly catching the attention of McCree who’d been bugging you since he found out about your date yesterday.

“I take it last night didn’t go well?” He whispered to you. This was not a conversation you wanted to have mid meeting, but you knew there was no way Jesse was about to let it go. Hopefully, he could at least keep quiet, Gabriel would destroy the two of you if he caught you talking.

Against your better judgment you chanced a reply anyways. Maybe a conversation would distract you from how handsome Gabriel was looking today.

“Not at all. The guy was a creep.” You whispered back. Gabriel hadn’t seemed to notice your hushed conversation which of course prompted Jesse to press the issue farther.

“That’s too bad. Let me take you out next time, I know how to treat a lady right.” Jesse said with a wink. You were supposed to be dating to make work easier, the idea of going out with a well-known player didn’t factor in anywhere.

“I think I’ll pass, no offense, hun.” You replied, turning down his offer. Unfortunately for you, you’d spoken just a touch too loudly and caught the attention of Gabriel who’d been in the middle of explaining again for the fiftieth time about gun safety on transport vehicles. He stopped mid-sentence and turned your direction.

“Care to share Ms. Y/N?” Gabriel asked, trying to embarrass you.

You instantly replied.

“Sure thing, Commander Reyes.” You dragged out his name. “I was discussing the date McCree just asked me on.” Jesse didn’t look the least bit upset with having that nugget of info spoken out in front of the whole room nor did he look upset at the fact you’d chosen not to mention the part where you’d already turned him down but Reyes however looked deeply exasperated.

“Come see me after this.” He gritted out before continuing with the meeting. You looked around at Jesse who gave you’re a sympathetic shrug.

* * *

“You wanted to see me, Commander?” You waited until everyone had vacated the meeting room before approaching Gabriel. It was always better to get yelled at in private.

“Yes. Sit.” Gabriel’s words were clipped as he gestured for you to take a seat in a nearby chair.

“Is that an order commander or can I stand?” You shot back. He glared at you.

“Fine. Stand then if that’s what you want.” He looked every bit as annoyed as you felt. “Your conversation with McCree took place at the wrong time. You're not to discuss matters such as those during a meeting.” Textbook style spiel came pouring from Gabriel as though he was reading it straight from the handbook but what amused you was how angry he looked saying it. Dull words and anger don’t usually mix.

“Not my fault we’re having the same meeting we always have when someone-and we all know who, come on-ends up firing a gun inside the drop ship. McCree never pays attention during those meetings anyways, why else would he continue blasting apart the inside of the transport ships while dicking around with his gun?”

“You are out of line, Agent!” Gabriel’s anger seeped out of his words.

Your own irritation was building. You still had other thing to do today and you didn’t see the point of getting yelled at for interrupting a completely useless meeting McCree caused in the first place.

“Guess last night’s date didn’t pan out either if you’re already moving on to the cowboy.”

“Now you’re the one who is out of line! How is MY love life any of YOUR business?” You could feel your anger bubbling just beneath your skin.

“I was under the assumption you were dating to help yourself focus at work so of course it’s my business.” Gabriel drew closer to you, his face filled with suppressed rage. “How is dating a co-worker supposed to help?”

“I am! And dating McCree would be different from my crush on you! I would be able to have a relationship! He could give me what I need and be close to me instead of so far away I can’t touch him, like you are!” Your voice came out louder than you’d meant it to, but you didn’t care in the least.

“So that’s it then?” Gabriel asked. “You’re going to shack up with the cowboy?” Gabriel was now standing directly in front of you, the heat of his body reaching your skin.

“I don’t know! Maybe!” You replied furiously. You just wanted to end this and get away from him and get on with the rest of your day.

And then, you couldn’t think. Gabriel had pulled you to him and pressed a searing hot kiss to your lips. You were blown away in an instant and unable to comprehend what was happening. 

Slowly, you found yourself returning the scorching kiss but too soon you were suddenly pushed back.

“I shouldn’t have done that. This shouldn’t have happened.”

Before you even had a chance to reply, Gabriel was out of the meeting room door and leaving you behind with bruised lips and a hefty amount of confusion.

After getting yourself together and taking several mind-clearing deep breaths your pushed open the meeting room door to find Jesse waiting just outside for you.

“Whoa, what happened to you?” Jesse asked having taken only a single look at your face.

“I don’t want to talk about it, okay?” You sniffed. Finally… Finally, something had come of your crush on Gabriel, but he’d almost instantly regretted it. You couldn’t help the tears that had managed to find their way out of your eyes and down your cheeks.

“Alright, alright, I got it. Just one thing.” Jesse reached up and wiped at your chin with his thumb. “He smeared your lipstick.”


End file.
